A Daughter's Silence
by drippingwithsin
Summary: She's just being a normal mother and mothers are supposed to cuddle their children, right? [incest]


**AN** : I posted this on a03 a while back, I didn't post it here because people tend to be a bit well iffy about things. And I didn't want to read a bunch of flames but ah well I seen where one of my favorite writers had written one and posted it on here so that encouraged me to do the same. I mean there's some BlackQueen(Cora/Regina) on here why not SnowSwan... Gah, I'm awful ha but my username isn't drippingwithsin just for the shits and giggles.

 **Warning** : Incest(as in they know they're mother and daughter), Hints of past abuse. DarkSnow!

* * *

It begins with a simple touch. Just a warm hand on Emma's knee while both sets of eyes remained glued to the television screen as they watch the Wizard of Oz go from black and white to suddenly color when Dorothy first arrives in Oz. At the time, the blonde thinks nothing of it. Could barely even feel it. But knows it's there nevertheless.

But as the days drag onward so do the touches.

The hand on her knee goes from there to her thigh and upward still until it now lay at her waist, caressing the exposed skin just underneath the hem of Emma's shirt with its thumb. The blonde again says nothing. Snow's just being her normally affectionate self, Emma berates/reminds herself. She's just being a normal mother and mothers are supposed to cuddle their children, right? But of course, she wouldn't know. Emma never had a mother or any parent for that matter before.

Her heart clenches painfully at the thought and she suddenly feels the overwhelming need to touch the other woman just make sure she's real so despite the small yet persistent warning bells going off in the back of her mind she merely shrugs it off and presses farther into Snow's side.

* * *

Funny enough they're watching _Snow White and the Huntsman_ when the hand slips below the waistband of Emma's pajamas and into her boy shorts where their small delicate fingers immediately seek out her clit. The blonde says not a word. In fact, the only visible reaction she shows that anything out of the ordinary is going on is a small hitch in her breath. Inwardly, however, her mind altogether retreats to a long forgotten place she used to visit more than often as a child.

She stays there until her body gives in and free-falls into the abyss. When Emma blinks away the fuzziness she doesn't move nor speak just blankly watches as the movie hits its own climax while Snow does the same.

* * *

The next time it happens, it's in the middle of the night on her bed and the hand that's usually everywhere on her is now clutching her own, guiding it somewhere a child's touch is not supposed to go. Somewhere where even underneath a layer of cloth it radiates a heat that feels as though it's scorching her hand. It's painful and nauseating yet Emma lets the hand lead her fingers into a steady circular rhythm that makes the faint breathing in her ear escalate into a nearly deafening pant. "Just like that. Just like that. Good girl." The wetness beneath her fingertips grows as does the lump within her throat.

Not being able to handle it any longer Emma tries to flee to her safe place once more only to be stopped by a hand coiling around her wrist and blunt nails digging painfully into her skin. "You'll never leave me again will you, Emma?" The usually sweet timid voice takes on a tone cold as its owner's namesake that sends an unpleasant shiver down the blonde's spine.

When Emma doesn't answer back immediately the nails dig deeper causing her to hiss in pain. "I-I won't."

Seemingly pleased by the answer, Snow releases her grip and begins to caress the area with her thumb, soothing the pain."Good, because you're mine, Emma." She declares before sliding her hand down onto the fingers stilled press against her and adding pressure, encouraging them to continue. "All mine." The voice breather than before.

Emma weeps silently as her hand picks back up where it left off. This time she does it at a much faster pace hoping beyond hope that it would cause Snow to finish quickly and leave but suddenly there are fingers toying with the waistband of her pajamas letting her know that the night is far from over.

All her life she has wished for a mother. One that would love, cuddle, coddle her forever and always but she didn't mean this. Never this. She sobs and in her ear, the sickly sweet voice is back. "Good girl. Such a good girl."

 **END**

* * *

Hope you enjoy this sin-filled treat. As always I take prompts and pairings(only femslash please). Doesn't matter the pairing I write anything taboo, incestuous, etc. I don't judge. After all, it's all fiction anyways so yeah why not have fun.


End file.
